Namae no Nai's Colorful Brides
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: I was browsing through manga on Mangahere when I came across Yomeiro Choice. After finishing the manga, I thought it would be fun for our favorite Namae no Nai to visit the world. However, he will be taking over the life of Saku. Expect the same perverse things to happen to him as they did, except Kiactu's more prepared for them. Rated M for certain scenes Kiactu/harem
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: HOW MANY POTENTIAL WIVES/DAUGHTERS CAN A MAN GET?**

**PART ONE**

Prince: Earlier morning, March 8, 2013, I stumbled onto a new manga called Yoreimo Choice, about this boy who has to choose between which girl he's supposed to marry. Only, what's the catch? If he makes the wrong choice, only one of his future daughters will survive, the others will disappear from the plane of existence. The main character has to choose between a growing selection of girls to be his future mother, though he is unable to make a decision. I read the last chapter ahead of time and have to say . . . it's one of those rare manga that he keeps the girls. So, you can guess where I'm going with this, right?

Kiactu: The main pairing is:

Kiactu/Karin/Kuran/Mebuki, though there may be some add-ons

Prince: For fair warning, there may be incest. Even though the series says that incest is one-hundred percent prohibited for them, Kiactu will be a special case. Namae no Nai DNA is constantly changing, like that of the Olympian Gods, which allows them to breed and create other Namae no Nai. Have you ever wondered why Ares and Aphrodite were able to "date"? Or how Zeus would do his own sister Hera and end up with perfect kids except for Hephaestus? **Prince of the Forgotten does not own Yoreimo Choice, which is owned by Tenkla.**

**UPDATED AN**

Prince: Since starting on this project, I have finished reading Yomeiro Choice and have decided that I was going to have Kiactu skip that whole end where he has to make the choice, though I will keep some parts of it as I felt that it helped develop the main character more. I read the last few chapters and thought to myself, 'Wow! For the author to "kill" off one of his daughters in such a way, it makes for an excellent story.' Though she wouldn't really be considered killed as she was erased from existence, but nevertheless that whole image of the main three girls getting pregnant without the help from the main character made me think again. 'How would Kiactu take it if he saw that image of Mebuki, Karin, and Ran getting pregnant without him being the father?' and came up with this, though you may like it.

**CHAPTER START**

Fifteen years ago, Kiactu found his body was starting to feel the strain of dimensional travel and decided to rest here in this one. Unfortunately, like any other, he was facing a crisis upon his hands: he had landed in the body of a young boy who would one day end up meeting people that he wasn't supposed to until later on.

It had happened some day after school. He and his "childhood" friend Karin, who he had known ever since she was little and his body was little, were arguing over why he turned down a relationship. "Do you know how hard it is for someone to work up enough courage to do that?" she asked of him. Kiactu said nothing and kept walking, knowing that as soon as he did answer the girl, it would end up with him in some kind of trouble. Those limiters on his body took so much out of him, which he wouldn't be getting back until he left this world, which he hoped was some time soon. The girl didn't pull back her punches for nothing.

"I'm not really interested in a relationship right now," he honestly answered. "It would just be too awkward and off-putting. Besides, I have enough female problems as it is right now." He really hated the fact that he was being watched over by both his childhood friend and his cousin, the latter of whom was living with him. "Why are you so worried about my business anyway?"

"Because you're stupid," she told him. "You're such a stupid idiot." Kiactu sighed to himself, turning his head sideways as she went on to tell him that she didn't want him taking advantage of anyone. "If anyone's taking advantage of someone, it's you," he told her, only to get a tote bag full of books slammed against the side of his head. Kiactu gripped it, glaring back at the peeved girl as he rubbed the bump. "Why do you have to be so tsun tsun?" he asked, pushing it back in.

"Who's being tsun tsun?" she yelled, holding the bag threateningly as her eyes narrowed at him. Her mouth had then began to show sharpened teeth like fangs before he abruptly turned around, holding his mouth closed. "No one . . ." he whimpered out.

"But anyway, don't we need to hurry up and finish your English homework?" Kiactu scratched the back of his head, wincing at the fact that he had just scratched the bump before growling to himself. "Geez, if anyone saw us, they'd think we were dating or something." Of course, that was what a lot of people were thinking. The two went everywhere together, except the bathroom that is. If he wasn't with her, he was with Kuran (or Ran for short). "Why would you not want me in your house?" Karin asked. "Do you have something that you're trying to hide from me?"

"What do I have to hide? You know me back and forth," he asked. "Hell, if I'd known any better, I'd say you knew more about me than the back of my hand does." It was true. He couldn't hide even a porno from the girl before she'd jump through some kind of opening and break (or rip) anything he had and utterly destroy it. She was that tricky.

"Uh . . . no," he told her as he opened the door to reveal a young woman (about a year or two older than he was) wrapped in a towel still dripping wet. "Oh . . . I used the bathroom again without asking," she said. "I'm sorry." Kiactu shook his head before grabbing Karin by the back of her skirt as she tried to run off.

"You act like you need my permission to take a bath," he stated. "You don't need that. All I want you to do is just ask permission for the big things, like taking a bath together, or eating certain things like sweets that I've bought. Everything else is on-limits, I guess. Besides Karin, this is Kuran-chan. Don't you remember? The both of you used to play together when we were little."

"Wow! So you're going to school here?" Karin asked after Kuran got dressed.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. "Both his father and mother said that I could stay here." Kiactu nervously laughed as he didn't want any rumors about how a pretty girl just appeared in his house. "Though . . . I wouldn't mind rumors," Ran (shortened version of her name) said. Kiactu glanced towards the girl before blinking. It would all go to hell with the next statement. "I'm going to be staying under your care for so long that I was thinking . . . Maybe, we should get married." If Kiactu was drinking something right now, he'd probably spit it out in a spit take.

"Wha? Ran-chan, you can't be serious about thinking this!" he asked. "I mean, I don't want you to miss the guy of your dreams or anything! I'm a worthless womanizer, a stain upon the skirt of society!" At Karin's input of "You got that right," Kiactu glared at the girl before turning his attention back to Ran.

"Still, you don't have to be so blunt when you say it," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Kiactu sighed before gently patting the girl's head. "If there's anything I hate, it's to see beautiful women cry," he said, stroking her head. ". . . God dammit, there goes those womanizing tendencies again."

"W-Well, it's not my business what the both of you do," Karin said, only for a new voice to tell her that it was. In a flash of light, a young girl in a yellow futuristic dress appeared hovering in the air above Kiactu before her butt made contact with his face. He fell to the ground underneath the girl before slowly raising her off and sitting up. Kiactu shook his head before noticing something: the girl looked like a cross between him and a girl. He had a feeling that he'd seen some of those looks before, but he couldn't think of whom.

"Ow," he said. "Where did you come from?"

"That's mean, but I guess you don't know where I come from," she said. "My name's Kiiro and I am Papa and Mama's daughter." She linked up both Kiactu and Karin's hand. The two glanced at each other before Kiactu sighed. "I guess weirder things have happened to me before," he said, thinking back to a lot of things that had happened before he landed in this world.

After showing her what happened a few years into the future, Kiiro then decided to show them family pictures, though from Kiactu's point of view those weren't really kiddie approved. Karin was in the corner, still coming into terms with the fact that she and Kiactu had a kid who time-traveled into the past to make sure that they were together. '_This is so weird_,' she thought to herself. '_Forgetting about all the other stuff, how could I react when knowing that this would be the end result? What about the confession? What about the dating? What about the date at the fair where we ki . . . NO NO NO!_'

She turned her attention towards Kiactu, whose mind was relatively blown that he would have a daughter with Karin. '_Wait! If we have a daughter, that means that his thing . . . and my thing . . ._' The mental image of a penis worked its way into her mind before she shook her head. The image went out before being replaced by a nude Karin gently separating her nether lips before softly calling Kiactu an idiot for taking so long.

Her mind nearly steamed. Karin didn't notice the little girl walking towards her future mother before asking why said woman was in the corner. "S-s-s-so tell us," Karin demanded. "What brought Kiactu's daughter into the future?"

"I came to make sure that you and Papa stick to what was supposed to happen," she answered. "Papa is supposed to be a womanizer right now as the outcomes of all of his relationships are extremely fragile." Kiactu nearly grunted in agreement, though the girl could've said it better. She made it sound like the only thing he did was sex everything up. That wasn't true. The only thing that could make him do so is if he were to mate with some random girl, which would start up his libido until he mated with every girl within a hundred mile radius.

"And so, I came here to make sure that I was born," Kiiro finished. However, Ran voiced that she had some doubts about this as well, making the little girl show her proof. Kiiro took off her glove before showing that her hand was becoming transparent, making Kiactu comment that it reminded him of a certain eighties movie about a kid travelling through time. (**AN: . . . OH! SO THAT'S WHY THE FIRST CHAPTER'S TITLE WAS FUCK TO THE FUTURE! I just thought it was there for some really BS reason**)

"Wh-What should we do?" Karin asked, making Kiactu shrug.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Even I'm stumped for words here. It isn't like I can answer every little problem that deals with Time-Space." He's only limited to a few with the limiters placed upon his body. "What should we do?" His question was turned towards Karin.

"I don't know," she answered. "This is just so sudden even for me." Kiactu nodded in agreement. It was a little too sudden when your child with your childhood friend from the future appears and tells you that you two should sex it up.

"There's only one option!" Kiiro told them, though they chose to ignore it.

"Eh, if I run away from the problem, it just keeps coming back more and more," Kiactu said. "Why couldn't things in my life be normal for once?" At the two other girl's confusion, he smiled nervously before coughing into his hand. "Let me explain after we have this situation dealt with."

"But I'm desperate," Kiiro said, getting them to look at her. "I don't want to disappear." Kiactu sighed before walking over to the girl and dropping down to her eye level and running his hands through her hair reassuringly. "Don't worry about anything, Kiiro-chan," he explained to her. "It's just that you popped into our lives so suddenly that it feels a little weird."

Weirder than the fact that he was a dimension-hopping transcendent being with orange and russet red bracelets that could transform into swords. Okay . . . So maybe it's not really that weird. But for any normal human, it would be pretty damn weird.

"Wait . . . If you're my daughter . . . Does that mean that . . ." he asked.

"I can use the abilities you can?" Kiiro said. "Well, you did say that I was more human than Namae no Nai, so I only know enough to protect myself, not attack. You can be a real slave driver when you want to be, Papa." Kiactu smiled nervously before turning to the girls. "Yep," he commented. "She's my daughter."

"What did she mean by 'more human'?" Karin asked, making Kiactu sweat before scratching the back of his head. He turned his attention back to Kiiro, trying to change the subject. "So uh . . . Me and Karin, huh?"

"No!" she yelled at him. "Not 'Karin'!" Kiactu glanced back through his glasses and rolled his eyes before walking with Kiiro into another room. "Some people are naturally so rude."

Once the two were in the room, Kiactu laid back on his bed before taking off his glasses. One eye could be seen changing color before he combed a bang over it. "So, I know you want me to fuck Karin, but there are some factors that need to be taken care of before I can," he told her seriously, getting Kiiro to tilt her head. "Besides, right now I'm not interested in girls at the moment."

"Are you gay?" she asked, getting Kiactu to droop said head in depression.

"No," he answered. "I'm not gay whatsoever." He then watched as she shamelessly pulled up her dress. Kiactu grimaced before stopping her. "What are you doing?" he asked. Her underwear, a pair of plain panties, barely covered her crotch and he could tell a fair amount of butt cheek was showing itself from behind.

"I get it!" she said. "You're a disenchanted pervert!" Kiactu scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Please don't say that aloud," he told her. "I have a reputation to uphold. The last thing I need is for everyone to think I'm a pervert . . . Again." So what? He needed something to do for a certain amount of years. Being perverted beat being a stiff-ass forever.

Hell, there were even times when he went insane before getting bored with it as well. All the while in his mental rant, he didn't pay attention to the fact that the girl had crept onto his body, straddling his waist before slowly moving her hands to his member. It was until that hand touched said member did he stop the girl. "Wait," he said. "Though incest is a common thing between Namae no Nai seeing as how we don't really _have_ DNA to fuck up, I still want to follow the law of NOT being a lolicon." And that was when Karin stepped in, not reading the situation right. ". . . Fuck my life."

"You're a pedophile?!" she asked. "How could you? She's your own daughter!"

"Again, that rule doesn't apply when you're me," Kiactu said. "I don't have DNA to list me as a relative to anyone."

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"Do you remember those stories I was so interested in back in middle school? The ones about Gods and their offspring, like Heracles, Theseus, and Perseus?" Kiactu asked.

"Yeah, they're just myths created thousands of years ago by perverts who justified themselves by raping women," Karin answered. "What's your point?"

"What if I was to tell you that they weren't myths? That they were real stories that people played off as myths?" Karin scoffed at the idea before taking Kiiro and hiding her behind her back out of Kiactu's line of sight. Kiactu rolled his eyes once more before standing up. "Karin, look at my shadow," he ordered, no doubt in his voice. The girl watched as the two-dimensional shadow became three-dimensional with yellow eyes instead of Kiactu's silvery gold. It began to move on its own before gently walking over to her and lifting her chin using its left hand. It dispersed just like that, leaving a stunned Karin in its wake as he walked over to her.

"See?" Of course, he was also prepared for what would come next.

Outside the village, a trio of deer was enjoying their breakfast/dinner when the sudden sound of a female screaming caught each of their attention. Facing the source, they then raised their tails up before leaping away.

Back at the apartment, Kiactu held his finger in his ear, noticing that the girl had stopped screaming before sighing. "Are you finished?" he grunted, getting a nod of reply from Karin.

"Well, I guess you're right," Kiiro said, getting the girl to look down at her daughter. "I should've shown you these from the start. He could only watch as Karin's skirt was raised, making Kiactu want to close his eyes, but a certain voice in his head said not to.

"Dear Gods," he said to himself, looking away. "If things keep going like this, I may end up impregnating Karin and a lot of people for real." That gave Kiiro an idea, only for Kiactu's shadow to stop her. "That doesn't mean I want you to go ahead and follow through with that idea." He could only watch as Karin's underwear was pulled tight, making a flow of blood exits his nose before he looked away again. To make things even worse, Ran walked in the room to see what the scream was about and started stripping as well, thinking Kiactu was making it alright.

"Okay, I know this is going to be my catchphrase for this dimension, but shit just got weird," he said, one hand on Ran's wrist to stop the girl from stripping. Somehow, she ended up on top of him, her right breast exposed. "I-If it's Kiactu-kun, I don't mind," she said.

"But I do!" Kiiro told her, shoving the woman off. "Get away from him." Kiactu surprisingly kept his mouth closed like this had happened to him before. That was when he noticed that the little girl had stumbled a bit. "Ah," she said, getting paler. Karin ran towards the girl in worry, getting Kiiro to tell her that she was fading away faster.

"It hurts, Mama," she said. Kiactu felt a little bad for her before noticing something: the girl was an excellent actor. Not as good as he was, but actually pretty good. "Can you . . . fulfill one last request I have?"

"Wait . . ." Karin yelled. "Hang in there!"

"It's nothing big," Kiiro said. "I'm going to disappear any second now. So please . . ." She stripped Karin down to her bra and panties. "Make me now."

'_It's alright,_' Karin thought to herself. '_If it's to save a life._' Kiactu held up a finger in realization. "Um . . . Doesn't she look a little too . . . I don't know . . . YOUNG?" He looked the girl over. "Though she did come to the future, it's obviously not a present future. If I had to say, she looks about eight or nine and since I won't have a kid until we're financially able (which would be at least five or six years), we don't have but at least that amount of time to wait until we do decide to go into it."

Kiiro looked kind of guilty before smiling. "Oops, I forgot about that while I was faking being hurt." Kiactu glared at his future daughter while her mother was in shock. "Please remember that next time," he told her. He then felt the fury of the mother as she stomped on him. "OW! WAIT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STOMPING ON ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO OBVIOUSLY FELL FOR IT!" That didn't stop her though. He then turned his attention onto Kiiro.

"That goes for you too, Ran-nee," he said to the other one before focusing on his daughter. "Don't be afraid," he told her. "We have all the time in the world to have kids and raise them, too." He smiled before rubbing the back of his head. "Eventually, we'll get to having you, Kiiro-chan."

"I can't allow that," a new voice said. "I have to defend my own existence." Kiactu closed his eyes before sighing. "Let me guess . . . since you don't look anything like Karin and obviously have Ran's mother's eyes, I'd have to say that . . ."

"Yes," the little girl (even younger than Kiiro; at least seven or eight) said. "I come from the future where you choose my mother."

"I don't see why I can't just pick both," he deadpanned before getting a good feeling he was about to be dead. "Oh . . . Now I see. Because Karin is super-jealous that if I choose Ran, she's going to beat the living shit out of me. And if I choose Karin, things are going to be awkward here because Ran-chan lives with me for now." The feeling intensified before Kiactu had to dodge his alarm clock. "HEY! Now you owe me another one!" '_Not that I wake up on time anyway._'

"Wait, wait!" Kiiro yelled, gaining the attention of everyone. "Isn't it a little selfish to come into the past just for your own reasons?" Both Kiactu and the little girl gave her the same answer.

"Like you're one to talk."

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Well, I had just finished the first chapter for Namae no Nai's Colorful Bride. Of course if you have any complaints/flames, you can take it up with my ass. Constructive criticism about my work is fine just so long as they have nothing to say about who I picked for this nor is my writing centered upon both my OC and Naruto. The only reason I write about Kiactu is because his personality is adaptable, being my OC and all. Plus being alive for years on end kind of do things to help you mellow out. I right about Naruto because Naruto is easy to write about. Sora, Percy, and Ichigo are all a lot harder to write because every time I try to write Sora, instead of the goofball everyone loves, he's extremely cynical towards everything. Ichigo would be my next pick because he's not that hard to write about really. Though there was only one character that fit him to my description: Kyousuke Kousaka, the main protagonist of My Little Sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: HOW MANY POTENTIAL DAUGHTERS/WIVES CAN A MAN HAVE?**

**PART TWO**

Prince: Only one follow. Huh . . . and I thought that if I did one of something so perverted that it showed NIPPLES as well as butt and other things, that people would flock to it and showed it enthusiasm as they did Negito or Mahora no Kitsune-sensei when I first wrote them. But I digress. If you don't like it you don't have to read it.

**CHAPTER START**

This was highly unbelievable to him. He didn't know that a second daughter from an alternate universe would appear. Kiactu really wished this was your typical shonen manga where the daughter comes back into the past and helps the main character and his love interest to fall in love so they can have her, but now things took a different approach.

"Hey, Ran-chan," a bored looking Kiactu said, lying back with his head in the girl's lap. "Is there anything you want to do?" The girl looked down at her cousin as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "There was always this one thing I've always wanted to do with you," she told him. "I want to play doctor."

"Isn't that a grown-up's game?" he asked, closing his eyes before listening to her answer of yes. He snorted before opening one of them back up. "So, who do you want to be: the patient or the doctor?" Ran looked up into the sky before placing one of her index fingers on her mouth before answering that she wanted to be the patient. Kiactu wasn't expecting that and jumped right up, trying his best not to blush before coughing into his hands. "Of course, Ran," he told her.

Kiactu could only watch as Ran began to strip off her panties, showing her rump to him before the image was stopped. "After this, it gets a little mature," the little girl from the previous chapter (now named Hiiro) said. Kiactu and Ran's forehead were linked to a machine on the table. "This is a shared memory from your childhood." The both of them were blushing before Kiactu suddenly felt the impact of Karin before she flipped him over and sat on him.

"You're an enemy to women everywhere!" she yelled. "DIE!"

"But Mama," Kiiro argued. "He can't die or I'll never be born!"

"Why the hell did future me love her again?" he asked, glaring at Kiiro who laughed sheepishly. "It was something you did some time this year," she answered. "I don't exactly know what happened, though." Kiactu sighed before thinking it obviously had something to do with the fact that he was drawn to the girl by some unknown force.

"Um . . . Could you stop that?" Ran asked Karin. "Kiactu didn't mean any of that." Said boy nodded before smiling at the girl. "Thanks, Ran-chan," he told her. "I owe you something eventually." When she brought up marriage, Kiactu automatically turned her down. He really didn't want to get married . . . at least not in this point of time. "Besides, I hardly remember any of that."

"How could you?" she asked of him, getting Kiactu to feel badly. "I remember every bit of it. Even when you said you'd marry me when we slept together as little kids." Kiactu flinched before trying to console the girl. However, Hiiro told him that it didn't sound sincere enough before pushing him to hold her. "Please don't push me," he said.

"If a woman doesn't resist, that's the green light to . . ." the girl started as she read from a book about how to sex a girl up. "Wahh! No! Don't take advantage of a situation like this!" Kiiro told her. Karin elbowed Kiactu in the back before he noticed the position the both of them were in. He quickly let go before stepping back from Ran as Hiiro bribed Kiiro with curry. The girl took offense, though she ate it later on, before coming up with a plan. "Mama, don't you and Papa have some happy memories together?" she asked.

"Well . . ." Karin started.

Kiactu couldn't think of one, just millions of ass-kicking from the aforementioned girl for misunderstandings. He voiced that when she asked him, only to be held in a chokehold before running out of air. Kiactu tried his best to break free, but the limiter gave him only one ability a day and he had wasted it showing these girls that he wasn't human.

"Oh how terribly frightening," Hiiro said, tripping him up. "You should rest over there." He fell headfirst into Ran's shirt before trying to get out. Hiiro suggested that he suck on them like a child as he tried to struggle and get out, his head in between Ran's cleavage as a cherry red nipple stood out not that far away from his ears. One hand tried to help, only succeeding in grabbing the breast set free by the motion and squeezing it subconsciously.

"Oh no, she's so forceful," Kiiro play-acted. "I'm going to disappear. Use your breasts!"

"Didn't you say that you were going to stop doing that?" Karin asked her daughter. "I don't want anything to do with this. I'm going home."

"What?! Papa's going to be taken away!" Kiiro yelled, only for Karin to tell her that he wasn't her property. "It's up to that idiot to decide what he wants." Karen's daughter could only watch as her mother walked away from her father.

Once she did get home, Karin could only sigh at the unbelievable things that happened today. First, her daughter from the future came to try and make it so that both she and Kiactu ended up having her, then she found out that said childhood friend was a dimension-travelling immortal who had tie-ins with a lot of gods, and then another daughter of his came from the future. It was one thing too many and she was going home to think this over.

What she wasn't expecting was her mother to have her hand held by the first problem. "I've heard everything, Karin," the older woman told her. "And I want to help!"

"How did this even happen?" Karin yelled. "And why is she being sympathetic about it, too?" She could only watch as her mother called Kiactu's landlord before asking him if there were any open rooms there. When she was told that there was, she happily got her daughter to pack up before moving her out of the house and into Kiactu's apartment building. "Oh Karin, why must you be so grouchy?" the woman asked. "Sometimes I think you take more after your father." The girl yelled at her mother that she shouldn't look at her chest when saying that.

"Okay, Kiiro-chan, we're having curry tonight," her mother replied, changing the subject as she walked away with her granddaughter.

Karin could later be seen carrying a heavy bag on her back while dragging along two rolling suitcases as well. "She actually kicked me out," she whispered to herself. Karin looked shocked as to how her mother could do that, though Kiiro wouldn't mind as she happily skipped behind her mother.

"I'm glad this place is so close by," Kiiro said as she helped unpack. Karin thought that the little girl acted more like her grandmother than her. "Papa's room is on the other side of this wall, right?" Kiiro put her ears to the wall before getting Karin's attention. Before the latter could say anything, Kiiro pulled a giant drill out of nowhere and began to drill a hole big enough for someone to crawl through.

On the other side, a tired Kiactu was trying to pull off his shirt and get dressed for bed when he noticed the hole in his wall. He watched as it grew until eventually the thing went through, making Karin fall through as well. She stumbled into the room before groaning and looking as Kiactu stared back, his task temporarily forgotten. She blinked before it dawned on her.

"Sorry," the redhead told him. "It was my daughter . . . I mean, your daughter's fault." Kiactu sighed before continuing on. "Just so long as the landlord doesn't chew me out too much, I could really give a damn."

"Okay, let's seal this back up," Karin said, facing the other way. However, she was stuck as the instant concrete sealed her in. Kiactu got a good look at her pantyclad behind before voicing that she was out there. He got an empty threat in reply before looking away. "It's not really something I'd like to see," he told her, getting a "WHAT?" in reply.

"Papa, I'll pull over here while you push." Kiactu agreed with the idea before looking away and pushing the girl. What he didn't know was that his right thumb found its way into a special hole, making Karin moan a bit. Kiactu tried to forget what he heard and focused on Karin's next reply. "I'm going to hold you responsible if something's wrong!"

". . ." Kiactu said nothing, making her instantly think he was going to rape her. It was farther away from the truth and he told her that. "Okay, let's put some insta-dissolve on it," Kiiro said, splashing a bucket of liquid unto the concrete mixture. It ate away at the material, as well as through Karin's clothing as Kiactu fell through. His hand cupped her breast while his arm was wrapped around her. "Huh . . . It eats through clothes as well," he idly said to himself.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

As Karin lay in the bed, her only thoughts were on Kiactu. '_I . . . can't help but wonder what he thinks about all of this . . . With everything that's happened, I bet all he's thinking about is me_.' "N-not that I care!" she yelled before looking up at the ceiling. Crawling upon it were thousands of spiders, making her run through the hole into Kiactu's side of the wall. What she missed was a smirking Kiiro who used her mother's fear of spiders against her.

Karin panted on the other side before noticing that Kiactu slept on the futon near the window. His body was sprawled across the bed with a little bit of drool escaping his lips. Not enough to where it was disgusting, but to where it was a little cute. "Looks like he's sleeping like a log," she said to herself before getting closer. She got under the covers before laying her head on his outstretched arm. "It's pretty chilly and I don't want to catch a cold, so I guess sleeping with him's alright for tonight." She smiled before her eyes slowly drooped. She was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her, waking her up before he called her name in his sleep. "What is it?" he asked. She turned to look at him when she noticed that he was still asleep.

_"Don't worry," Dream-Kiactu told Dream-Karin as she started crying over a little rabbit. "She'll be fine. She just needs a little rest, food and water." He smiled at her, making her flush before tenderly rubbing her head like he usually did when he wanted her to calm down. "We'll be her parents. I'll be the Papa and you'll be the Mama, huh?" His smile finally got to the girl and she smiled back._

"I remember that rabbit," she silently said aloud. "It ran away not that long after and I cried again. But Kiactu tried his best to wipe away my tears before kissing my cheek to reassure that everything was alright." She could see where he got his charm from. Even when he didn't want to seem like that much of a softie, he turned into one. Karin guessed thousands of years of loneliness made anyone feel like they should reassure everyone else that everything was okay.

Karin smiled before silently stroking his face, getting Kiactu to close his mouth. She leaned in before going for a kiss when she was suddenly blocked by a long tear-away strip of condoms. "Please use these," Hiiro told the girl, getting Karin to spit in reply even as Ran ran into the room. "But Karin," the busty young woman complained, "I thought you said you weren't going to make any moves!"

No one realized that their conversation had awoken Kiactu and a tick mark appeared on his head as he had to listen to the girls' arguments. Apparently Kiiro and Hiiro got into an argument about letting Karin do whatever she was going to do and then Ran and Karin got into an argument about Karin making a move on him. Kiactu growled before drowning his suffering out with a pillow. Even as he tried to sleep, the sounds of argument could still be heard before he reached out with whatever energy he could muster and let it roam around before connecting all four's shadows to his. "**Good night**," he commanded, getting each of the girls to fall asleep instantly.

The girls almost fell to the floor, but Kiactu sighed before scratching the back of his head. "Once I wake up, there's no need of me going back to sleep," he grumbled.

It had been a week since then. Kiactu's daughters had tried everything to getting him with their mothers. It ranged from showing him nude pictures to stripping them in front of him. Kiactu wanted to forget all about it, but it seemed that was highly improbable. He could feel he was being watched and it was taking everything he had to not go crazy and transform both of his bangles into their weapon forms and throwing them at the source of the feeling.

What he didn't know was that not that far away, an older looking girl silently laughed into her hand as she stared at the boy.

Kiactu felt a chill go down his spine before glancing up at the sky. "Something tells me I should've stayed in bed," he said, walking onto campus and up the stairs to his classroom. "Maheem-kun?" a feminine voice called out. "Oh, hey, Iincho," he greeted, facing the school president. She was about the same age as they were, except for the fact that her body hadn't developed, making the girl appear to still be in the same body as she had for the past few years.

"You're . . . early?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" Kiactu explained that it was something going on at home that he wanted to get away from and he left, thinking that school was the only safe place for him now. "Though I wonder for how long," he muttered. Karin then appeared before scooping the girl into a hug. "Stay away from him, Mebuki," she warned, "or he'll impregnate you."

"Karin! I didn't know you were having a baby!" the girl said, pressing her hands to Karin's stomach. "When's it due? I don't believe it!" Karin tried to tell her that she was exaggerating. Kiactu tried his best to act like he wasn't interested at all with what was going on but things only got hectic when someone told him that his "sister" was here. "Ran-chan isn't my sister she's my cousin," he answered. "I must've forgot my lunch."

It wasn't like he was perfect what with two potential daughters running around. He turned to face the girl, who was studying a small piece of paper. "Oh Geez Louise," she read off. It was obvious that she was reading off it as there wasn't any feeling behind those words. "You're so useless without me around." Kiactu narrowed his eyes behind his mask before sighing.

"Would you stop trying to impress me?" he asked.

She continued on. "Like last night when you were suckling on me like a baby." The entire classroom got quiet as they tried to process what the girl said. "Wait . . . What?" Kiactu asked truthfully. Ran got embarrassed before running off, leaving a confused Kiactu behind with no lunch and feeling congratulations from his fellow male students. "I don't remember anything like that happening last night," he said to himself.

Mebuki was shocked as the sudden image of Kiactu acting like a baby with Kuran came to her mind. '_Do they live an indecent life together enough to where Kiactu has to act like a baby?_' Kiactu himself was getting a hard time from his fellow peers. "You heartless bastard!" one of them called him while he tried to explain himself.

"When have you guys caught me acting perverse?" he asked, though it fell on deaf ears as no one really let up. It only made things worse when Karin threw her two cents in about how much he liked breasts. '_Breasts?_' Mebuki thought on the sidelines. '_That is my most hated word!_'

"I will not have such unallowable acts in my school . . . NO!" Mebuki stood up. "Not just in my school, but in the whole world!" Kiactu tried to point out that it was a little excessive.

Lunch time came and since Kuran ran off with his bento, Kiactu was forced to go to the lunchroom and find something to eat. "Excuse me, do you have any yakisoba?" he asked a cafeteria lady.

"Sorry, we're all out," she told him, though he was feeling a little apprehensive about the woman. "I heard that if you go out to the courtyard there's a vending machine." Kiactu waved her off before heading outside, not realizing that he was about to meet up with yet another wife candidate. Once he did, he walked outside not to see a vending machine, but Mebuki, who was eating a lot of food for a girl her size.

"Hey," he said, dropping beside the girl. "It kind of looks like you were trying to hide from someone." Mebuki laughed while taking a piece of bread before biting into it. "Maybe I was," she replied. "I don't like people knowing that I'm such a glutton." Kiactu raised an eyebrow before commenting that even the most justifiable of people have secret sins. "Maybe one of yours is gluttony," he said while licking out his tongue. His stomach could then be heard over that, embarrassing him into looking away. "Want some?" she offered with a smile plastered on her face.

Kiactu took a watermelon bread before biting into it. "Why do you eat so much?" he asked out of the blue. The girl sputtered her milk as she coughed, getting him to pat her back before waiting it out. "Don't eat so much and try to talk or you're only going to get sicker." He waited until her coughing fit was over before listening to her answer. "I want to get bigger," she told him.

"I want to look more like a woman . . . like everyone else." Kiactu looked towards her before smiling. "If you did everything everyone else did, you'd be messed up in the head," he said. "One, you don't see me trying to fit in with everyone. Hell, while Ran cooks, I clean the house or something like that to loosen the load off her back." Kiactu glanced up at the sky. "What I'm trying to say is that everyone is made differently. It's just what makes human beings natural."

What he didn't focus on was the fact that the girl's hands had taken one of his to her privates. Whether it was intended or not, Kiactu wouldn't know later on. "Your hand . . ." she said, gaining his attention before he glanced down to where said hand was. ". . . is really big." Kiactu jumped back before apologizing, though she told him not to worry about it.

"B-But anyway," she said, clenching her hand. "What was that about earlier? What do you think this school is?" She then went on into a lecture about the proper school conduct, while not even paying attention to the position that her body had taken with one leg in the air and displaying her panties. Kiactu's eye twitched in realization before it narrowed and began to look around. He could tell another potential daughter was around and making who he could guess was another mother do these things.

"What's with that look on your face?" she asked. "Are you listening to me?" Kiactu tried to turn his eyes back on her, but they would stray down to her crotch before turning back off the girl entirely. "Um . . . Do you want me to answer that question?" he asked.

"Hey, quit playing around!" she ordered. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

"It's kind of difficult when you're flashing me your bear panties," Kiactu answered, finally deciding that closing his eyes was the better deal. It took a while before it clicked at she stayed still for a minute before falling back, her nose bleeding profusely while Kiactu caught her by the back of her neck. "Are you okay?" Kiactu asked, staring her deep into her eyes.

"Hm?" she asked in reply, licking a drop of blood as it flowed from her nose. "There's some sauce on your finger." She grabbed it before licking the sauce off sensually, like it was a lollipop or something. Of course Kiactu tried to play it off like it was one of those things as he really didn't want it to be thought of as a member.

Ran picked that exact moment to appear before noticing Kiactu was with someone before walking over. Mebuki was taken out of her stump while the duo had a conversation. "Oh my, my, my," Ran said, butting in. Kiactu couldn't be any happier since it got him away from a really awkward moment with Mebuki.

"Say 'Ahhn,'" she told him, holding an octopus-shaped wiener in her cleavage, only to be scolded by Mebuki for her conduct.

"That's not right, Papa!" Kiiro yelled, coming out of hyperspace with Karin, who also took that chance to rag on Kiactu about doing something pervy. "Dammit, why are you at school?" he asked, glancing at the little girl. Mebuki just stared in shock as she registered what the little girl had yelled.

"Do you plan to get in my way as well, Yellow Person," Hiiro asked as she too appeared out of nowhere. Kiactu sighed as he knew that school was no longer his alone place.

"W-Who are you?" Mebuki asked. Hiiro answered that she was the daughter of Ran and Kiactu while Kiiro was going to answer that she was the daughter of Kiactu and Karin, only for the latter to cover her mouth. Unbeknownst to the group, a third party began to slowly creep up to the hotdog behind Mebuki before letting some liquid from a bottle onto said treat. The bottle read, "Change long things into tentacles in a jiffy topping."

The next scene would probably be masturbation material for Kiactu later as he watched Karin, Kuran, and his daughters get raped by tentacles. Well, mostly Kuran as the tentacles did nothing more than restrain the girls. Remembering the other one, he grabbed her hand and ran away.

"Hah," he said. "We've lost them." He turned his attention back to Mebuki before noticing that her panties were stretched, triggering another nosebleed before Mebuki's eyes glazed over. If you'd look closely, you'd see there was a silhouette poking out of the ground of someone with a beret. "It's pretty hot out," Mebuki said, taking off the student uniform to show a camisole and her bear panties.

The shadow rose up with a smirk out of sight, explaining the phenomena through its own thoughts. '_When Mom's embarrassment levels reach peak, she enters her horny mode,_' it explained. '_I can let her handle this on her own._'

"Am I no good?" Mebuki asked. "Can you not stand to look at me?" She was quietly denied by Kiactu that question. It wasn't the fact that she was the loli of the class. "Hey, do boys . . . No, just you . . . Do you hate small breasts?" She leaned close, letting the camisole fall to reveal a cherry colored nipple.

"N-No," he said. "As long as they're parts of a beautiful girl, I'd love everything." She fully stripped now, telling him that she was glad before handing him her bear panties. "Now the next thing . . . is for us to graduate into something incredible."

Kiactu could tell they were being watched and he wanted so much to deny the bulge in his pants, but he was hoping something would come interfere before he impregnated Mebuki and the rest of the girls by accident. Damn his beyond-god-level libido.

"Not so fast!" Kiiro's voice rang out as both she and Hiiro appeared on the scene and hitting the girl responsible in the face. "Double Daughter Kick!" The culprit was knocked out, showing that it was a young woman with a green outfit on that was a bit more . . . adult in taste than those of Hiiro's and Kiiro's.

"What?" Mebuki asked, out of her stump once again. "Who is that girl?" She then noticed her state of dress before Kiactu handed her panties back to her. "If I had to guess," he said, looking away as the girl put on her clothing. "This is our daughter from the future." He then explained about the two there and that they were not his daughters from right now, but about a few years into the future.

"Don't tell me . . . you're the reason I've been acting so strangely," Mebuki said, being introduced to her daughter Moegi. The girl explained that she had been using a device that let her control her through her shadow by melding into it when Mebuki grabbed said device and broke it.

"It's true," Hiiro agreed. "Very sad, but she is your daughter." Kiiro agreed, though she also told her that it was pointless to get Kiactu now as he was too into Karin. Kiactu had absolutely no say in this whatsoever and sighed.

"Shut up, Midget," Moegi told Kiiro as she caressed Kiactu's chin. "You should go back into the future, piss yourself, then go to sleep. Or maybe you should eat curry or something."

Mebuki blushed a bit before looking away from Kiactu. "But give up on you?" she asked. "It's not like I even . . ."

"Yeah," Kiactu agreed. "It's not like you have feelings for me, right?" Mebuki nodded before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"So you . . . were just controlling my feelings to your advantage?" she asked before getting a solid reply in answer. "But don't misunderstand," Moegi told her. "That was really all you after I gave you a little nudge." Mebuki then began to question her feelings about Kiactu before another image came up of the girl on her hands and knees before looking back to a nonexistent Kiactu asking for him to take her in the butt.

"I'm putting your existence ON HOLD!" Mebuki yelled, holding Moegi over her knee and spanking her with her panties rolled to her legs. The girl apologized before yelling at the other two to stop laughing at her. Kiactu just stood there and stared before scratching his head in confusion at what was going on before him. "Maheem-kun, I think it's your fault that your child is misbehaved!" Mebuki yelled, pointing at Kiactu. "That's why I'm going to have to teach you day by day how to become a proper parent."

Unfortunately, Karin and Kuran were forgotten until Kiactu would return soon after to free them.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: This is actually coming along if I do say so myself. I'm working on a Kiactu/Domina no Do! one as we speak. If you may have guessed, I have planned for Kiactu to deal with the ones that people do not know, like Every Day There is a Monster Girl, Domina no Do!, or Trinity Seven. It's actually easier to write with Kiactu because his character isn't set, not to mention that his powers aren't really set either unless I want him to be near human. So, until next time.


End file.
